Bubblee: Rosa y negro
by bubblegum850
Summary: El dulce reino y la nocheosfera se encuentran en guerra por cuestiones territoriales, la dulce princesa debe sobrevivir un tiempo en el castillo de Marshall ¿Lograra sobrevivir? Está es una bubblee historia (PB X Marshall)
1. El comienzo de todo

PB's pov

Otro día en el dulce reino, parece que no mucho ha cambiado en estos últimos 6 meses todo se caracteriza con dolor y sufrimiento, las cosas no deberían ser así, jamas estuvieron tan mal, es por eso que yo debo hacer algo, las cosas no pueden seguir de está manera, que rabia, todo es culpa de ese arrogante vampiro, es un egoísta, mi gente está sufriendo y por su culpa está no se la voy a perdonar, pero bueno... aun así debo tragarme mi orgullo e ir a hablar con el, necesito que esto acabe.

Finn: Princesa, ¿Hoy parte a la nocheosfera?

PB: Si Finn, por favor en mi ausencia tu y Jake cuiden a mi gente, se que estos meses han sido muy difíciles, pero necesito que..., yo simplemente los necesito acá, espero que entiendan.

Jake: Princesa no se preocupe nosotros le cuidamos su castillo

PB: Mmm (Con un tono de enojo), Finn mejor tu quedas a cargo

Jake: AA! Eso es muy injusto (Se pone a llorar como un pequeño cachorro)

Marceline: El portal está listo Bonnibel, tu ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

PB: Si, no es algo que quiero la verdad, odio a tu primo pero es algo que debo hacer... Aun hay algo que no entiendo, pues ¿Por que es el quien gobierna la nocheosfera si ambos tienen el mismo derecho?

Marceline: Se podría decir que ambos queríamos cosas distintas, Marshall es.. especial

PB: Si lo note, es especialmente malvado, es un detestable asesino a sangre fría (Decidió guardar silencio al ver que estaba incomodando a su mejor amiga)

Marceline agarra del brazo a la dulce princesa antes de que esta cruce el portal al reino obscuro

Marceline: Ten cuidado con Marshall, le intentara meterse en tu cabeza, el juega sucio solo recuerda eso, a pesar de que es mi reino la nocheosfera también, no me gusta ver a la dulce gente sufrir y yo se que ha sido muy difícil para ti perder a tantos ciudadanos, por favor solo promete que si algo pasa me vas a llamar y yo te sacare de ahí.

PB: Yo lo prometo.. y no cuestiones mi inteligencia, sabes que soy la persona mas inteligente que conoces (Guiñe un ojo)

Marceline: (Entre susurros) Marshall se la va a comer con vida

PB: ¿Que dijiste?

MArceline: Nada,.. que debes irte, si vete,a adiós (LA empuja al portal)

Cuando llegue note lo horrible del lugar, todo en llamas, solo se podían observar seres obscuros, la verdad sentía mucho miedo de estar en ese lugar como si nada fuera seguro, pero lo que mas miedo me daba era que ellos estaban preparados, querían esta guerra, tenían entrenamiento esos demonios y armas de verdad, sin ofender a mis dulces armar, pero la verdad no lastiman a nadie ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Armas de caramelo?.. Por glob!. Bueno ya estaba acá frente a un horrible castillo de color negro, jamas había visto un negro tan profundo como ese, yo jamas había tenido un contacto previo con Marshall, no se porque el está haciéndome esto, pero se que peleare hasta mi ultimo aliento por mi reino y por la gente que amo, lo cual es raro en mi, yo nunca había peleado por mi misma, yo tenía a mi héroe, siempre tuve uno hasta que lo perdí por una chica mas caliente que yo, literalmente ya que está hecha de fuego, yo no le guardo rencor, después de todo jamas tuve el valor de decirle a Finn que a mi me gustaba, es lo que gano. Y ahora estoy sola enfrentando al rey de los vampiros, al gobernante de la nocheosfera.

Por fin me arme de valor y entre al castillo el portero me pregunto si yo era la dulce princesa, yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y el me guió a una habitación en donde el estaba en persona: Marshall Lee...


	2. Una sorpresa en la nocheosfera

Marshall's POV

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, sentado en mi trono cuando me anunciaron que ella había llegado, la dulce princesa, gobernante del reino mas ñoño de todo Ooo, cuando entro la vi por primera vez, imagine que se parecería más a Gumball, pero ella de hecho era bonita, tenía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un par de detalles rosa y su largo y sedoso cabello se encontraba recogido por una cola de caballo amarrada perfectamente, ella se veía perfecta, en ese momento no pude evitar sonrojarme, vi como ella me miraba como si fuese un pequeño gato asustado, se veía tan linda y tan frágil como si una brisa la fuese a romper.. Aaaaa! Que estupideces estoy diciendo, vamos Marshall concéntrate en el plan, ella es la enemiga ¿Lo recuerdas?

PB's POV

Hay estaba senado en su trono un chico de unos 1000 años, con unos pantalones rasgados y una camisa abotonada hasta la mitad, flotando por ahí como si nada le importara, wow.. el parecido a Marceline era impresionante, pero Marshall era muy guapo, tenía una mirada muy seductora que hacía que me perdiera en sus ojos negro, un negro tan profundo que jamás había visto y pude haber contemplado por horas hasta que observe que lo hice sonrojar y eso hizo que yo me sonrojara, el era muy atractivo.

Pero el era malo, muy malo, mi enemigo mortal Marceline me dijo que el jugaría con mi mente que él no sería razonable, bueno después de todo son parientes, por supuesto que no son razonables. EN me indico que tomara asiento era hora de negociar con este vampiro.

Marshall: Princesa vallamos al grano, tengo poco tiempo y muchas dulces vidas que destruir (Dijo el vampiro con cierto tono de maldad en su voz)

PB: Mmm (Dijo con enojo), bien, necesito que me conteste una duda que me atormenta día y noche, ¿Por qué inicio una guerra en contra de mi gente?}

Marshall: Muy sencillo, ustedes tienen terreno valioso para la nocheosfera, terreno que yo necesito para ampliar mis dominios, además se lo que esconde su reino princesa (Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la indefensa chica)

PB: Y se podría saber ¿Que es lo que oculto?

Marshall: Se que bajo tu reino hay material radioactivo y si mi gente se llegara a apoderar de él seriamos indestructibles, invencibles, yo lo necesito.

PB: ¿Es en todo lo que piensas, en poder?, ja (Se rió burlona mente) pero que infantil eres

Marshall: (La agarra de los hombros muy fuerte), nadie se burla de mi y vive para contarlo y mucho menos me llaman infantil ¿Por qué crees que tú tienes el derecho a hacerlo?

PB: Solo me da risa que no te importe ni un poco a la dulce gente que has matado, a las familias que has destruido y las vidas con las que has acabado, no, solo quieres poder, y tampoco estas pensando en las vidas perdidas de tus habitantes, toda está masacre por PODER (Dijo mirando lo con odio) y tu ¿Quien te crees para tratarme así? (Dijo separando al vampiro) ¿Te crees muy fuerte? ¿Te crees muy guapo? ¿Crees que me venciste? Tal vez todo esto sea verdad, pero yo tengo las 2 cosas más importantes corazón y cerebro, si quieres matarme hazlo pero no evitaras que yo luche hasta mi último aliento por la gente que amo! (Dijo algo histérica)

Marshall: YO.. (Estaba mudo nunca nadie le había hablado de esta forma, siempre todos le habían temido y respetado)

PB: Eso creí (Se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Marshall: (La detuvo tirándola al piso quedando sobre ella) Mira princesa presumida, acá yo soy el rey y tengo el poder para matar a cada uno de tus amado habitantes (Le toma la cara) así que quiero respeto cuando me hables me oíste (Saca su lengua y empieza a lamer el rostro de la princesa)

PB: (Con cara de miedo y sus ojos a punto de romper en lagrimas) vampiro repugnante!, sale de encima mío! Déjame ir idiota

Marshall: Nadie me llama idiota jamás! (Pego todo su cuerpo a la pequeña chica rosa y le susurra en el oído) Cuidado princesa nadie vive para contar que me ha llamado idiota porque cosas malas le pasan a esa gente

PB: (Rompe en llanto) *Chillidos*

H. Abadeer: Marshall hijo, ¿Que le haces a las visitas?

Marshall: (Sale de en sima de la princesa y muy sonrojado) mamá ¿Que haces acá? recuerda que me nombraste gobernante de la nocheosfera hace un par de meses.

H. Abadeer: Pero creí que estabas listo, al ver está escena creo que me precipite

Marshall: Pero mamá, no es justo!, no quiero, no

H. Abadeer: Hijo vayamos a hablar a la otra habitación por favor, señorita Bonnibel usted permanezca acá.

Salen ambos demonios de la habitación dejando a la joven sola aun tendida en el piso por el trauma que acababa de vivir.

PB's POV

¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Esto es un mal sueño? Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable, si él hubiese querido me hubiera matado sin menor dificultad, tengo miedo de lo que pueden estar hablando ahora con su madre, ella siempre fue una buena gobernante, siempre muy sabia, cuando mi padre estaba con vida se llevaban muy bien, esa si era una buena alianza que su hijo Marshall se encargo de romper, no lo quiero volver a ver jamás en la vida, suficiente, yo me voy a casa.

Marshall: Yo y mi mamá llagamos a un acuerdo

PB: (Pensando me van a matar), ¿Y cuál sería ese presuntuoso acuerdo

Marshall: Te vamos a matar

PB: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Poniendo pose de karateca) atrévete a acercarte

H. Abadeer: Dile la verdad, nosotros creemos que ustedes deberían llevarse bien y hay encontrar un acuerdo, así que prometemos que no habrán mas ataque a tu reino.

PB: Muy bien gracias, adiós (Corre hacia la puerta pero Marshall la bloquea y chocan por lo cual ella queda atrapada en sus brazos nuevamente)

H. Abadeer: Pero mientras llegan a ese acuerdo tú debes vivir acá con Marshall, creo que sería una buena influencia, jamás escuche a nadie hablar con tanta pasión como tu lo hiciste, si vives acá hasta que Marshall y tu lleguen a un acuerdo prometemos que tu gente estará a salvo.

PB: (Asustada y sonrojada porque seguía en los brazos del guapo vampiro) Acepto, viviré acá un tiempo.


	3. El primer día juntos

PB's POV

Aaaaaaaaaa mi primer día fue horrible en la nocheosfera, y ¿Quien fue el culpable de esto? ¿Quien fue quien hizo mi día miserable? el mismísimo Marshall Lee :(. Ese vampiro infeliz, primero me reto porque íbamos tarde al desayuno, cuando fue el quien me despertó, luego me sirvió un desayuno tradicional de su gente, sangre servida en la cabeza de algún monstruo al cual hayan vencido previamente, si que amable, pero ¿Debía ser un monstruo que llevaba 6 años sin vida? dejo todo el castillo con un olor terrible, mi día ya partió del asco, luego me fui a cambiar ya que la peste estaba también en mi ropa, me puse una polera con mangas hasta los hombros y unos shorts negros con botas, no arriesgaría a mis pies a caer en algún material toxico que a alguien se le hubiera caído por ahí.

Fui a pasear a la nocheosfera para dar un respiro y todo fue horrible estaba lleno de monstruos que amenazaban con matarme solo con mirarme, hay Finn te extraño, hecho de menos a mi héroe, lo necesito, jamas creí necesitar tanto a alguien, pero no me di cuenta de lo importante que el y Jake eran para mi.

Marshall's POV

Todo partió del asco desde la conversación que tuve con mi madre.

...*Flashback*...

: Hijo ellos podrían usar el material radioactivo en nuestra contra, mejor piensa bien antes de actuar, ademas ella tiene casi, incluso mas diría yo experiencia en las guerra que tu, después de todo, fue su reino el que enfrento al Lich dos veces y se rumorea que lo lograron atrapar en el árbol de nuevo... ella es mas poderosa de lo que se ve.

Marshall: JA! Ella es un conejo asustado, casi se orina en los pantalones cuando me tire encima de ella, por favor, yo soy el mas fuerte acá, no esa debilucha brazos de chicle.

: Tal vez tu seas el más fuerte físicamente pero ella tiene la voluntad más irrompible que yo haya visto en todos mis años de vida.

Marshall: Y los dos sabemos que esos son muchoooooooooooooooos años

: Mmmmmmmmmmm! (Mirada de odio absoluto hacia Marshall)

Marshall: Bien y ¿Que quieres hacer con ella?

: Que se quede con nosotros

Marshall: JAjajjaja, por glob casi me la creo madre

: Es enserio la quiero acá, creo que puedes aprender mucho de ella, es una buena chica.

Marshall: Exacto, buena chica, chico malo (Apuntando hacia el mismo)

: Tu no eres malo hijo, yo te conozco.

Marshall: Hola!? (Dijo chasqueando los dedos frente a su madre) soy el hijo de un demonio y un humano, ademas rey de los vampiros como que no tengo opción.

: Bien si es lo que tu crees,, nada puedo hacer yo entonces. Pero aun así necesito que lleguen a un acuerdo por respeto al padre de ella, el y yo eramos grandes amigos, no quiero que mas de su gente siga muriendo en vano, así que o ella te cede el terreno o te rindes, no se, ahora tu eres el rey de la nocheosfera, pero no sigas matando a mas dulce gente, me entendiste?!

Marshall: (Gruñendo) Si madre.

: Genial, entonces quiero que hagas su visita lo mas agradable posible

Marshall: Si (Sonrisa malvada) ajajajaja.. lo haré.

...Fin del Flashback...

Luego tuve que ir a despertar a esa caprichosa, se suponía que la despertaría a tiempo, pero no pude, la verdad me le quede viendo como idiota por bastante tiempo, se veía tan pacifica mientras dormía, nada parecido al demonio que era despierta, me gustaba como sus cabellos rosados caían en su cara delicadamente, como se acurrucaba ella por el frió que tenia así que ne un acto de piedad la arrope, pero nadie jamas se entero ni se enterara, luego me puse a su lado, la observe por mas tiempo, es que se veía tan linda, tan tierna mientras dormía, que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo, aaa como odio que me haga sonrojarme es anti natural, yo soy un vampiro bebo del rojo, no lo produzco.

Bueno después de verla dormir por lo que me parecieron segundos me di cuenta de que íbamos tarde por mi culpa, si la princesa era bonita, pero solo eso, ella tenía un alama obscura, mas que la mía, bueno aunque mi prima la considera una gran amiga, la verdad yo y Marceline no nos llevamos, pero ¿Que digo?, me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi, ya, acá acabo mi lapsus ñoño y la derribe de la cama para que fuéramos a desayunar como ordeno mi madre. Ella se demoro siglos en estar lista jamas bajaba y se puso prácticamente la misma ropa que ayer, mujeres!, le di lo más asqueroso que encontré, jajaja y se lo comió, se lo di con la excusa de que era nuestro plato tradicional, no puedo creer que se lo haya comido, por glob, luego ella se escabullo a la nocheosfera, esa es una muy mala idea, ni yo me atrevo a salir solo, todo es muy peligroso acá por lo que decidí seguirla, no porque me gustara o algo parecido, si no porque... mi madre se enojaría si regresara muerta, si por eso ¬.¬

Ella mientras caminaba llamaba mucho la atención, bueno en cualquier lado ella llamaría la atención, digo, es un caramelo parlante, todo fue bien en su *paseo* hasta que.

PB's POV

Todo iba horrible todos me querían matar se les notaba en la mirada, y todo se puso peor cuando yo choque con un monstruo de la nocheosfera, ¿Quien es tan torpe para hacer eso? y fue culpa de Finn porque iba pensando en el mientras iba chocando, su culpa, debería venir a salvarme, pero no lo hizo, el ya hacia mucho cuidando mi reino, ahora que lo pienso debería llamar para saber como está mi dulce gente, necesito saber si las tropas enemigas se retiraron como prometió la señora Abadeer. Algo me saco inmediatamente de mis pensamientos y fue el monstruo estaba muy enojado me levanto con una fuerza increíble, me apretó y me escupió en todo mi rostro yo ya estaba dispuesta a morir vi sus ojos, note que también eran de un profundo negro, pero los de Marshall eran distintos, los de Marshall no reflejaban este tipo de maldad, el monstruo me rasgo un brazo y yo quede sangrando, parece que ese olor lo sobre activo porque ahora si se veía enojado, cuando en eso llega el rey de los vampiros lo golpea como si nada, sin un esfuerzo, típico de el, ese descuido y me deja caer al suelo.

Marshall's POV

Vi como esa horrible criatura se acerco a la princesa y la tomo, la verdad la iba a dejar morir, no me importa mucho, era solo una cara bonita y si moría nosotros podríamos tomar el dulce reino y tener lo que yo tanto quiero, ese precioso liquido verde y poderoso, pero cuando le desgarro el brazo y salio su sangre, enloqueci, era tan dulce, olía increíble, y vi como esa cosa quería tomar esa sangre, en ese momento supe que esa sangre era mía, de mi propiedad, yo la reclamo como mía y nadie mas puede acercarse a ella porque yo Marshall Lee el rey de los vampiros lo digo así por lo que me dispuse a salvarla, era increíble lo débil que era el monstruo con un empujón lo derribe, pero ella parecía realmente herida, ella me miro con un miedo que no había visto antes, ella me miro como si estuviera asustada pero ya no mas de mi, este era un miedo diferente, era un miedo a morir.

Marshall: ¿Estas bien? (Le da la mano para ayudarla a pararse)

PB: Si, (Golpea su mano) y no necesito tu ayuda

Marshall: (Con un gran tono sarcástico) si veo que lo tenías todo bajo control, dijo apuntando a la desagradable criatura

PB: (Mira al piso baja el tono de voz con timidez) Si tienes razón, perdón debería yo... gracias por salvar mi vida Marshall Lee

Marshall: (Se sonroja un poco y se inclina hacia ella) oye, ¿Estas bien?

PB: Si, perdón solo algo mareada (Dice tapando su herida en el brazo)

Marshall: (Destapa la herida) Eso es grave, no la dejes así o se te va a infectar, yo puedo absorber la sangre, para que no te vayas desangrando en el camino y así la cerramos.

PB: (Lo mira a los ojos) si, eso sera lo mejor.

Marshall: (Absorbe la sangre del brazo) Tienes una sangre muy dulce (Lo dice con voz seductora de lo cual se arrepiente al ver lo roja que estaba la princesa, por lo cual el se aleja rápidamente)

PB: ¿Por que me estas ayudando?

Marshall: Porque si no lo hago mi madre me matara, bueno ahora vamos de vuelta al castillo hay mas comidas tradicionales que debes probar

PB: (LA princesa puso cara de asco) Entonces me quedo mejor acá (Dijo sin poder evitar reírse)

Marshall: Hey! No sabia tan mal, acá es una delicia (Dijo con cara de mentiroso)

PB: ajaja si claro (Lo princesa intento pararse pero la falta de sangre la afecto y cayo a lo cual Marshall reacciono muy asustado)

Marshall: (LA toma en sus brazos) Bueno princesa no me sirves toda lastimada, eso significaría que yo te tendría que cuidar y yo no quiero hacer eso, por eso te estoy ayudando ahora.

PB: (Se afirma fuertemente de el) sabes.. tu no eres tan malo como creí perdón por haberte juzgado tan rápidamente, no eres malo enserio, son las circunstancias las que te determinan.

Marshall: Creo que si, bueno tu tampoco eres tan horrible como creí, pensé que te parecerías a Gumball.

PB: Hey! Mi hermano no es horrible... espera me dijiste bonita.

Marshall: No, yo solo dije que no eres horriblemente deforme, eso no es ser bonita, si quieres ver a alguien atractivo contempla me a mi, yo soy hermosos (Dijo posando)

PB: Aja (Dijo con cara de extrañeza) bueno, como que se nos hace tarde, ¿podrías ir mas rápido?

El vampiro se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y descubrió que había pasado toda la tarde hablando con la gobernante del dulce reino, siguiéndola, ¿Podría significar que le gusta?, el estaba muy confundido como para pensar en esos momentos, cuando ambos llegaron, llegaron a dormir, había sido un día agotador para ambos.


	4. Grumosa!

PB's POV

Fue una larga noche después del accidente con esa cosa proveniente de la nocheosfera, pero en todo ese tiempo no pude evitar pensar en una persona, en una sola persona, en mi héroe, en Marshall, el no era Finn, no tenía un corazón noble como aquel joven, pero de cierta forma me recordaba un poco a el, claro que el vampiro a veces me repugnaba un poco especialmente con las grocerias que el hacia en frente de mi, pero Finn le era diferente, el era un buen joven, al cual yo vi crecer y ayude a cuidar, crecí junto a el y sin darme cuenta creo que me enamore de el, pero yo lo amaba mucho como para verlo sufrir por mi, por eso lo rechace tantas veces, cuando la verdad lo único que yo quería era estar junto a el, abrazarlo y que el me dijera todo va a esta bien, creí que podría hacer eso cuando el fueras mayor, pero ahora el esta con la princesa flama y yo lo debo aceptar, nada importa si el es feliz.

Y aunque me gustara Marshall, si, lo admito es un chico sumamente atractivo, y tiene una personalidad muy llamativa que me atraía, pero se que el esta enamorado de Fionna, se le nota aun cuando solo piense en ella, solo hay una cosa que no entiende, si el la ama, ¿Por que no le dice?, digo, ella está soltera y la verdad también pareciera que le gusta Marshall, yo pienso que deberían declararse, si, bien pensado, de hecho esa es una buena idea, si pongo a Fionna de mi parte, porque ella también es una heroína, y fiel protectora del dulce reino, puede que está guerra acabe. Pero aun no entiendo, si se aman mutuamente ¿Por que no están juntos?

Mmm creo que sera algo que no me dejara dormir, bueno luego de divagar por horas en mis pensamientos, recordando cosas, me puse mi amado pijama, y me dispuse a dormir, me acosté en la "cama", lo que no es una cama es un trozo de roca, claro a lo vampiros no les importa eso, ya que pueden flotar, pero yo no puedo RRr.

y en eso sonó mi teléfono.

PB: Hola?

LSP: Hola chica!

PB: Grumosa, por glob! cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos, lo ultimo que supe de ti es que habías huido con Brandon al pueblo como hace cinco meses, como has estado?

LSP: Ja! ese idiota, yo lo deje, yo era demasiado para el, el no pudo conmigo y mis fabulosos grumos, el es el que pierde

PB: A ja, bueno me alegra saber que sigues igual que siempre y que no has cambiado en nada, ya me estaba asustando la idea de que vivieras en el bosque y que llegaras acá en un estado medio salvaje o algo así, bueno tu entiendes a lo que me refiero

LSP: Si, amiga fue de lo peor, ese chico primero nos hizo una casa sumamente débil y en ella no había espacio para todas mis cosas! ja, tuvo que dormir a fuera hasta que hizo algo mejor en donde yo pudiera vivir, luego me trajo comida asquerosa, engorde por su culpa!, lo voy a matar, perdí mi figura de super modelo, y no te he contado lo peor; el se la pasaba hablando con los campesinos, me ignoraba por ayudarlos a ellos, y ¿Que hay de mi? Yo soy la victima en todo esto, nadie se preocupo por mi, vivo una crisis horrible, amiga creo que moriré

PB: Mmmm :(

LSP: O cierto ¿Como va la guerra?

PB: Muy mal, pero accedí a vivir con Marshall hasta que ambos lleguemos a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambos reinos,ya no soporto ver a mi gente morir en brazos de esos demonios, mi pueblo se destruye poco a poco

LSP: O yo lo lamento amiga...Alto!...Estas viviendo con Marshall!?

PB: SI?

LSP: MARSHALL LEE? el rey de los vampiros y gobernante de la nocheosfera?

PB: Si! porque tanta emoción por ese nombre?

LSP: O my glob! Tu chica suertuda, como te odio, estas viviendo con el hombre mas ardiente de todo Ooo y Aaa, maldita suertuda

PB: (No pudo evitar ruborizarse mucho con los comentarios de su amiga) Aaa, yo no se que contestar a eso, grumosa, sabes que estoy acá por cuestiones de negocios no para ver chicos

LSP: SI claro, como te creo (Uso su voz más sarcástica), dime, necesito saber, pero Que tan guapo es?, moriré si no sepo amiga, mi vida depende de eso

PB: NO contestare esa estupidez

LSP: Por fis

PB: NO!

LSP: (Se pone a chillar como Jake) creí que eramos mejores amiga, ya veo que yo significo bastante poco para ti, pero claro te debiste hacer mas amiga de Marceline en mi ausencia, eres una traidora, me rompes el corazón, ahora si creo que moriré y sera tu culpa, pero que mala amiga eres, y yo te considere como mi hermana...

PB: aaaaaaaa! Está bien te diré, si Marshall es un vampiro con ciertas características favorables si hablamos en términos físicos, si podría clasificar en los estándares que me pides que describa

LSP: ¬_¬, ok?, pero dime en nuestra escala del uno al diez, que numero le das?

PB: (Baja el tono de voz) Un veinte, amiga Marshall es super guapo, tiene unos ojos en los que te puedes perder todo el día mirándolos, y un cabellos tan perfecto, que parece mentira que el sea verdad, y bueno para que vamos a hablar de su cuerpo, creo que ya tienes bastante información de eso

Marshall: JAjaja princesa no sabia que yo le gustara tanto, me alaga (Pone su pose de galán mientras vuela por el techo de la habitación)

PB: (Muerta de vergüenza y muy roja) Grumosa te llamo después (Sale corriendo de su habitación)

Por glob! dije eso enfrente de Marshall ahora me va a molestar de por vida, me va a maltratar y ahora el sabe que a mi me gusta, que debo hacer?, piensa Bonnie... huir, hay no si huyo atacaran a mi gente, debo evitarlo a toda costa, si me voy a ir a enserar en el baño y no saldré jamas, que me dejen su asquerosa comida tradicional en la puerta, el papel higiénico sabe mejor.

Marshall´s POV

Luego de esa agitada noche salvando a esa caprichosa no pude dormir, Fionna, era el nombre que resonaba en mi cabeza, siempre estaba hay presente, y yo se que también le gusto, pero ¿Por que ninguno de los dos es capaz de declararse ante el otro?, Rrrr que rabia y más encima como si ya no tuviese suficientes problemas tengo que cuidar a está caprichosa chillona princesa, a la cual mejor voy a ver, porque puede estar en problemas, aaa solo me engaño quiero ir a verla dormir.

Cuando fui estaba despierta encima de su cama y yo me puse en el techo para poder observarla dormir, ella lo iba a hacer hasta que sonó el teléfono y empezó a tener una conversación tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn vacía con su irritante amiga, que insoportable es, hasta intento chantajearla, me iba a ir pero comenzaron a hablar de mi, y eso me intereso, digo, siempre soy un tema de conversación ,pero me intrigaba saber lo que la princesa pensaba sobre mi, y me puse tan feliz cuando oí que ella creía que yo soy ardiente, jajajaja nadie se resiste a los encantos del vampiro playboy, en ese momento no pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella, la cual se ruborizo como jamas había visto y no la vi más, aun me pregunto a done fue esa pequeña mancha rosa...


	5. El nuevo héroe

Bueno este es mi primer fic y me emocione mucho con mi primer review asi que muchas gracias a RH, bueno creo que asi se escribe, muchas gracias y a DakotaLee mi primer follower, mil gracias, este capitulo es para ustedes dos y espero que sea de su agrado.

...

PB's POV

Me quede en el baño toda la noche, tenía un terror de salir y encontrarme al vampiro, ahora el podía burlarse de mi de por vida, no, incluso más, no quería salir, pero lo hice de todas formas, logre escabullirme, me di cuenta que el no estaba hay, bueno comenze a analizar, ir a mi habitación no era lo mas seguro así que salí del castillo, vigile que no hubiera nadie, saque mi celular y marque a la única persona con quien quería hablar realmente.

Finn: Hola?

PB: Fin!, que bueno es oír tu voz, la he pasado pésimo, realmente necesitaba oír una voz amigable como la tuya.

Finn: Princesa lamento mucho oír que no lo ha pasado de maravilla, pero las cosas acá han mejorado mucho, los soldados de la nocheosfera se lograron retirar y la dulce gente está creando más armamentos, Marcelin nos está ayudando en esto y con BMO creamos unas armas osea hello!.

PB: (Se oye aliviada) Es bueno saber eso Finn, por lo menos se que es verdad la promesa que me hizo la familia Abadeer

Finn: ¿Que promesa?

PB: Me prometieron retirar sus tropas si yo me quedaba a vivir un tiempo allá hasta que yo y Marshall arreglemos las cosas territoriales, pero yo creo que me quieren matar, no se cuanto mas voy a aguantar (Su voz se perturba mas)

Finn: (Voz seductora) Princesa usted es la joven mas valiente e inteligente que yo conosco, se que si Marshall intenta meterse con usted, el va a salir perdiendo por que nadie quiere tenerla como enemiga, usted hace lo correcto por su gente.

PB: (Se ruboriza mucho) Aaa... (Queda sin palabras) muchas gracias Finn, eres lo mejor que tengo, pero a veces sacrificar todo por quienes amas, te deja sola y ...yo...tengo mucho miedo.

Finn: Usted no está sola, usted siempre me tendrá a mi, jamas te podrás desacerté de mi, princesa yo la voy a proteger, usted sabe que es de mis mas grandes amigas, casi me importa tanto como Jake.

PB: (Llora de felicidad) JAja, gracias que honor, casi como Jake, wow, necesito un minuto.

Finn: Hey! no se burle

PB: Jaja no me atrevería, bueno gracias por cuidar de mi gente, y de mi... Finn gracias por ser mi héroe

Finn: Y gracias a usted por estar presente estos 19 años de vida conmigo... princesa yo..

PF: Finn!, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra cita, se supone que vas a comer con mi familia!

Finn: Voy amor

PF: Gracias, te amo mi cielo, mi héroe

Finn: Y yo a tiiii

*PB corta la llamada*

Aaaa no lo puedo creer, se que todo este tiempo supe que Finn ama a PF, digo son novios, pero me duele que sea el héroe de otra, y lo peor es que ya no es mio, es de ella, creo que yo jamas lo valore como debía, debí hacerlo cuando pude, ahora estoy acá, sola en el patio de un castillo desconocido con unas plantas que dudo que no me vayan a atacar y no me importa, sería mas fácil si yo muriera en la guerra que hacer esto, llevo viva mas de 800 años, ya no lo soporto, en todos estos años deje ir a las personas que me importan y ahora no me queda nadie, las únicas persona que ha estado relativamente ahí han sido Marcy y mentita, bueno ambos tuvieron su acercamiento al lado obscuro.

Sin darme cuenta ya había amanecido y yo no había dormido nada así que me acosté en el pasto, y me dispuse a dormir, sin importarme la verdad si algo venia y me mataba, ya nada importaba, si algo me mataba quizás Marshall heredaría el dulce reino y tendría los terrenos que el quiere sin necesidad de matar a mis amados dulces.

Marshall's POV

Espero horas a que abriera la puerta, cuando me dio hambre, necesitaba algo rojo, a todo esto, ¿Porque la estaba siguiendo?, digo no creo que mi presencia la haría sentir mejor, pero no se, aaaa, la odio tanto, me hace sentir raro, y yo odio eso, bueno me fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me encontré unas ricas fresas, las comí, creo que comí muchas después no podía ni volar, pero cuando volví, ya no estaba en el baño, bien de nuevo iba a tener que jugar a las escondidas con la caprichosa princesa, ¿Porque era tan insoportable? si ya no estábamos en kinder, ya no eramos niños, ambos habíamos vivido mucho tiempo.

Cuando me aburrí de buscarla, fui a tomar aire al jardín, pero fue justo hay en donde la encontré, estaba muy enojado, me había hecho perseguirla por horas, la iba a atacar, pero vi algo que no me dejo hacerlo, vi que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, ella comenzó a abrazar su teléfono, y a llorar, alguien la había lastimado, se que no fui yo esta vez por la forma en que miraba el teléfono, luego de un rato el cansancio le gano y callo dormida, yo no me pude separar de su lada, ella era tan frágil, a Fionna jamas tuve la necesidad de protegerla, pero a ella yo podría, es que se ve muy vulnerable, como si necesitara a alguien...

Me le quede viendo como idiota mucho tiempo, ella era realmente muy bonita hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos, primero me miro con odio, pero yo aun note que estaba triste por lo que la abrase, no pude evitarlo sentí que ella lo necesitaba, y por la forma en que me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, supe que ella respondería mis dudas.

Marshall: (Sin separarse de la princesa) ¿Que ocurrió?

PB: (Lo abrasa más fuerte) No es nada

Marshall: (La separa y la mira a los ojos) ¿Nada? Mira como estas

PB: (Desvía la mirada) Que no me pasa nada, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a cambiarme de ropa (Se levanta intentando irse)

Marshall: (La retiene y la acerca) Puedes confiar en mi, yo no te voy a hacer más daño del que ya te hicieron

PB: No es nada, es solo que me di cuenta de que estoy sola, la verdad mi héroe nunca fue mio, ahora que el está enamorado se va a concentrar en quien realmente le importa y yo solo perdí a alguien mas a quien amaba, quede sola de nuevo.

Marshall: Ja, tu no sabes lo que es la soledad, ¿sabes lo que es crear vínculos con alguien, verlos crecer y olvidarte? (Dijo lleno de furia y con algunas lagrimas el vampiro)

...

PB: Si, por supuesto que lo se, me a pasado toda mi vida, y me pasara de nuevo, Finn y Jake no vivirán por siempre, no como yo que estoy maldita y no me muero, he vivido tantos años, pero la verdad no he vivido ni la mitas de las cosas que ellos si, no soy capaz de disfrutar nada, todo es siempre responsabilidad

Marshall: (Vio que las palabras de la princesa era sinceras y se alegro de encontrar a alguien como el) Princesa, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro y ninguno estará solo otra vez.

PB: ¿Como puedes decir eso si tu quieres matar a todo el que me importa?

Marshall: Pero no lo estoy haciendo (Le tapa la boca a la princesa y la mira directo a los ojos) Cállese y aprovechemos la compañía del otro por ahora, la guerra no es hoy.

La princesa y Marshall se quedaron en el jardín mucho tiempo hablando y mirándose el uno a otro, descubriendo que la verdad ellos eran mas parecido de lo que creían.


	6. El más grande idiota de la nocheosfera

Hola a todos gracias por las 150 lecturas, jajja me mantienen escribiendo, pero mil gracias a DakotaLee por ser mi follower y por comentar, muchisimas gracias, me inspiraste a seguir con este fic y este capitulo es para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado :D.

PB's POV

Luego de hablar por horas con Marshall volvimos a la mansión a la que el llamaba su humilde morada, ja!, odio decirlo pero me gusta mucho ese vampiro, amo su personalidad estúpida, es raro, odio que alguien sea chillón, llamativo, tan presumido, de verdad lo odio, pero en Marshall por alguna razón me gusta, es tan tonto todo esto, cuando el llega mi comportamiento automáticamente cambia, me pone nerviosa, y es porque el rompió con mis expectativas, es mejor hombre de lo que yo lo creí, me da vergüenza que el sepa que a mi me gusta y el me sea indiferente, yo creí que le gustaba por la forma en que me miraba pero me evita, pienso que solo era amable.

Se que debe ser asquerosa mente cursi esto, pero me gusta su chillona voz, bueno la verdad pienso que es seductora, amo ese estúpido corte de pelo que tiene, pero se ve tan bien con el, y para que hablar de sus abdominales, pero... lo que más me gusta de el es que solo aparenta, el aparenta ser un chico malo, pero no lo es, el tiene una capa para ahuyentar a todos, solo desearía que me dejara entrar a su mundo.

Marshall's POV

Jajaja al fin lo he hecho, le tome una foto a la princesa y ahora la podre observar por horas...wow...wow, alto.

¿Que me paso? Yo soy Marshall Lee el sexy vampiro, rey de la nocheosfera, no el cursi bebe enamorado, aaa! que asco, odio esto, esa chica rosada me ha hecho sentir vivo otra vez, wow hace más de mil años que no estoy vivo, pero con ella siento que mi corazón late de nuevo, no, yo no soy cursi, basta. Aaaaaaa!, cool ahora soy un bipolar, espero que esa caprichosa este feliz, me ha logrado destruir, mi cordura se fue, hgracias a ella, ni si quiera es tan bonita tiene la nariz muy pequeña y ni si quiera es mala, digo su bondad me enferma, me hace querer vomitar, ella debe pagar por lo que me hizo, ya se, le haré lo que mejor se hacer, una de mis bromas, jajaja! Marshall is back baby!

Marshall: Bonnie! ven, necesito ayuda, auxilio

PB: (Con el corazón más que acelerado), que ocurre?!, Marshall estas bien? (Con un gran tono de preocupación en la voz)

Marshall: (Tirado en el piso) No me siento bien, no me puedo levantar, creo que se me acaba mi tiempo de vida, creí que era broma cuando mis amigos fantasmas me retaron a beber ese vaso envenenado.

PB: (Corre a donde está Marshall y se inca junto a el) Marshall! como puedes ser tan torpe?, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ese estúpido reto, no se te ocurren las consecuencias ese es tu problema, solo quieres divertirte, no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido común.

Marshall: (Comienza a sangrar en las manos de la dulce princesa) Mi ultimo deseo es que saques el material radiactivo del reino y se lo des a mis soldados, es lo que deseo... (Su voz se debilita)

PB: (Toma delicadamente la cabeza de Marshall y se hecha a llorar sobre el pecho del vampiro) Marshall por favor no me dejes!

dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos!, eres un maldito mentiroso, yo te creí, y..

Marshall: (Casi susurrando) Bonnie.. solo calla

PB: Mi respuesta es si

Marshall: a?

PB: Si te doy el material radiactivo si no te mueres, por favor no me dejes (Se apega mas a la camisa del medio demonio)

Marshall: (Sin poder ocultar su felicidad) Wow!, lo hice (Se levanta y comienza a bailar) O si! Marshall Lee!, aja soy muy cool, tan cool, y 100% sexy cariño

PB: (Sin entender nada toma la "sangre del vampiro" y la prueba) Esto es...JUGO!

Marshall: (Se paraliza ante la mirada de odio de la dulce joven) Aaa... bueno esto es incomodo

PB: (Llena de ira) Tu me engañaste!, vampiro tramposo!

Marshall: Bueno, si, pero ya me diste tu reino, jajajja

PB: (Llena de ira se acerca al vampiro) Escúchame idiota, tendrás que matarme para tener mi reino, tu eres lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, te odio! (Se va y se encierra en su habitación)

Marshall: (Solo en el comedor) Bueno... eso, me salio bastante mal... espera, no, no, acabo de dejar de gustarle a Bonnie, agg, no soy un genio, Ashley (La ex de Marshall) tenia razón con eso, rayos, si que soy inteligente (Con un tono de sarcasmo), aaa y ahora estoy hablando solo, siempre todo es culpa de Bonnie, y ¿Desde cuando le digo así?

PB's POV

De nuevo estaba en el piso llorando y con el corazón roto, pero esta vez fue culpa de otro hombre, bueno, vampiro, ni se porque me molestaba, digo, yo ya sabia que Marshall era un mentiroso y que haría lo que sea para tener el material para sus demonios de la nocheosfera, pero eso fue caer demasiado bajo, creí que le importaba y yo... En ese momento algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, era mi celular, de vedad tenía que cambiar el tono, tenía rap, es culpa de Marcelin ella prometió cambiarlo y jamas lo hizo, típico de un Abadeer, usa engaños, que curioso se nota que son parientes.

PB: Alo?

Marcelin: Princesa sigues viva, creí que Marshall ya te habría comido para este entonces, wow, me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad

PB: Marcy, no sabes lo agradable que me es oír tu voz (Dijo con algo de melancolía)

Marcelin: Ok Bonnibel me estas asustando bastante, te voy a cortar si sigues así de rara

PB: No por favor, Marcelin de verdad necesito a alguien ahora (Con un tono medio desesperado)

Marcelin: Cuéntame que te hizo mi primo

PB: Me enamore de el, y el solo me utilizo, no siente lo mismo por mi, solo quiere mi reino y hacerme bromas y quiero ir a mi casa, hecho de menos, no soporto acá, no hay colores ni un rayo de luz, todo siempre es medio rojo y no hay flores, y no hay amigos (La joven rompe en llanto), yo no quiero estar acá, el prometió quedarse junto a mi, porque, ya ni me acuerdo porque, pero es un mentiroso, lo odio Marcy, lo odio.

Marcelin: Resiste ahí, no sabes cuantos corazones rotos he tenido que sanar, hey, estas haciendo lo correcto por tu gente, cada vez que Marshall te moleste piensa en eso.

PB: Gracias amiga, me tengo que ir, por favor cuida a mis pequeños dulces

Marcelin: Que me coma a tus pequeños dulces? Seguro!

PB: Marcy!

Marcelin cuelga el teléfono y la princesa se dispone a dormir

Marshall's POV

Después de quedarme en el comedor como idiota una hora decidí ir donde estaba la princesa a disculparme, si me pase, rompí su confianza, y lo mas importante rompí lo que pudo haber sido el inicio de una relación con ella, lo rompí yo solo, así que fui a disculparme pero estaba hablando por teléfono y con quien?, con mi prima!, si ella me iba a ayudar por los lazos de familia... alto... ella lo está empeorando.

Lo que realmente me solio fue cuando la dulce criatura decía palabras que ella jamas debía pronunciar, ella me odiaba, a mi, wow, yo no me había dado cuenta de cuando la había lastimado, hasta ahora y lo peor es que ella si me importaba mucho, yo debía arreglarlo de alguna forma, debía hacerla sentir mejor por lo menos...

Marshall: Toc toc (Golpeaba a la puerta de la joven)

PB: Quien es? (Se alegro en oír al vampiro, aunque lo "odiaba")

Marshall: (Poniendo una horrible voz femenina, no apropósito, solo que no le salio muy bien) Marcelin, vine a decirte que vayas a perdonar a Marshall

PB: (reteniendo la risa provocada por la horrible voz de Marshall) y que quieres?

Marshall: Quiero que perdones a Marshall

PB: Y porque debería yo perdonarlo?

Marshall: Por que es hermoso y super sexy, creo que esas son dos razones muy convincentes

PB: JAjajja Marshall ya por favor para, esa es la imitación mas horrible que he escuchado y eso que he escuchado la de Jake, eso es mucho decir, es muy mala

Marshall: (Voz muy seductora) Bonnie hablando en serio, ábreme la puerta

PB: (Muy ruborizada por culpa del vampiro) Jamas en la vida saldré de acá!

Marshall: Vamos ábreme bonita (Marshall super rojo por lo que había dicho, se le había salido un pensamiento)

PB: (Abre la puerta y enojada dice) Que quieres? (Se pone rojisima al ver un hermoso ramo de flores que sostenía el vampiro-demonio)

Marshall: Eee, son para ti, yo... difícil,.. obtener... toma (A penas podía hablar y le entrego el ramo de flores a la joven rosada)

PB: Marshall! son hermosas (Se alegra mucho), wow, son las mas bellas que he visto en toda mi vida, gracias (Corre a abrazar al vampiro a lo cual ambos se ruborizan bastante)

Luego ambos se van a sus habitaciones tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir...


	7. Amor?

Hola a todos, perdón por lo tarde de la actualización, pero acá está. ahora, muchas gracias a DakotaLee, gracias por tus comentarios, me motivaste a escribir este capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo, también gracias a RH o Roo, jajaja muchas gracias por los comentarios, a mi también me canso Finn, peor me llegaron un par de mails, pidiéndome Finceline, bueno el publico manda y soy de Chile, y gracias por leer y por ultimo gracias a valeeh-182426, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho que te gustara.

Bueno gracias a todos ellos, ,me motivan a escribir.

Y bueno lo importante es que esto se centra en Bonnie y Marshall, no se assten con un poco de Finn, y ustedes digamnme con quien se quedara FInn?

...

PB´s POV

O por glob!, ¿Que acaba de pasar? en vampiro, el hombre más duro de toda la nocheosfera me acababa de dar un ramo de flores, que saco de no se donde, wow, esto era algo memorable, pero no me voy a a dejar llevar Marcelin me advirtió que puede ser uno de sus juegos para ganarme en está guerra, y eso yo no lo voy a tolerar, es mi reino y luchare por el hasta mi ultimo día, pero se que al estar acá ellos están a salvo, ademas Finn los cuida, aaa Finn, me pregunto como está, mejor lo llamo para saber...

PB: Hola Finn (Tono feliz)

Fin: (Tono de angustia y tristeza) Hola princesa, como está?

PB: Bien, Finn, te noto de caído, es que ¿Te ocurre algo?, no te escuchas muy feliz que digamos

Finn: No estoy bien (Con ira dice) bueno princesa, si solo quería molestarme lo hizo, bueno adiós...(Corta la llamada)

Wow, para ser un adolescente de 19 años, es bastante inestable, bueno no más que su novia, esa chica, no la odio por quitarme a Finn, pero es tan inestable y lo peor es que no entiende que ella es un peligro para todos, ya ha hecho mucho daño en estos años, no quiero imaginarme lo que hará en los siguientes, bueno es hora de averiguar lo que le paso a Finn.

PB: Hola?, estas hay?

Marcelin: Hey Bonnie, que ocurre?

PB: Sabes que le paso a Finn?, estaba muy raro cuando yo lo llame

Marcelin: Sin, mira esto es lo que paso, yo estaba caminando a su casa para molestarlo cuando me lo encontré a fuera en el tronco que usa para pensar después de una misión, y yo lo veía algo triste así que le pregunte lo que ocurría...

...

Marcelin: Wow, te pones más niñita con la edad, jajaja creo que es algo que no te favorece (Ríe burlona mente)

Finn: (No responde y deja derramar un par de lagrimas)

Marcelin: (Le toca el hombro y o mira a los ojos) Hey, que ocurre?, (Con un tono de voz compasivo) vamos puedes contármelo, somos amigos desde hace tanto, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Finn: (La mira y se sonroja al notar que su amiga estaba muy linda ese día) Es Flame, ella y yo nos peleamos, digo que yo ya no debería salir de aventuras porque le dedicaba muy poco tiempo a ella, y me empezó a molestar que me importaba más la dulce princesa que ella porque estoy cuidando su reino y no fui a comer a casa de sus padres, pero eso era estúpido, debía cuidar a los indefensos ciudadanos, y ella sabe que yo a la dulce princesa la quiero mucho, pero a Flame yo la amo.

Marcelin: (Con un nudo en la garganta) Tu la...a...aamas?

Finn: No lo se, aaa estoy tan confundido ya no se nada, solo se que te necesito acá Marcy con migo, por favor no me dejes (La abraza) no te dejare ir, te necesito.

Marcelin: (Sumamente roja) Claro que no te dejare tonto, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, no te desaras de mi tan fácilmente, es más, no te desaras de mi jamas (Pone una de sus caras monstruosas)

Finn: (La abraza más fuerte) Que bien, por que no quiero que te vallas jamas

...

PB: Así que, tu y Finn están saliendo? (Dice muy emocionada)

Marcelin: Que?! Noo!, yo no le quitaría el novio a nadie, no se que clase de mujer me crees, por dios Bonnibel.

PB: Hablando así me recuerdas a Marshall, (Se sonroja levemente y se ríe un poco)

Marcelin: El vampiro sexy?

PB: Grumosa! Dijo que guardaría el secreto esa chiquilla bocona, la voy a matar cuando salga de acá, que paso con todo eso del pacto de la amistad y todas esas

Marcelin: JJAjaja Grumosa no me dijo nada solo adivine

PB: (Roja y sin habla): Yo...y...y.a...ya lo sabia

Marcelin: Bien te dejo debo ir a hacer cosas

PB: Esas cosas involucran a Finn?

Marcelin: eso no te incumbe y Bonnie si me dejas recomendarte algo, no te enamores de mi primo o vas a salir muy lastimada de hay, bueno adios.

Lastimada, el era el rey de las mujeres, o bueno eso se rumoreaba, y era verdad yo no soy su tipo, a el le deben gustar las mujeres sexys no las nerds como yo, pero no puedo evitarlo, el me causa algo, su pelo estúpidamente parado, su sonrisa, su voz algo chillona, entonces cuando lo veo, no logro ser yo misma porque el me pone nerviosa, tengo la oportunidad de mi vida, el conocer a Marshall Lee, y no puedo aprovecharla, porque yo no soy de ls mujeres que coquetean y todas esas cosas desconocidas para mi, en cambio Fionna si, ella tiene un cuerpo lindo y es rubia, con los ojos bonitos, y le puede dar muchas cosas a Marshall... pero que cosas digo? yo vine acá con solo un propósito, no voy a cambiar de parecer ahora, hay ya son las nueve lo mejor sera ir a dormir un rato, mañana tengo una cena con la mamá de Marshall y el, para si logramos encontrar una solución, y si es así, supongo que me iré de su castillo.

Marshall´s POV

No pude evitar estar feliz, con cara de idiota todo el día después de haberle dado esas flores, es que la expresión que puso no tuvo precio, luego mi día se torno aburrido, no supe más de la chica rosada en todo el día, no salio de su habitación y mi mamá me secuestro para hablarme de lo importante que era la cena de mañana y de que me debía comportar y bla bla bla, solo se que mañana deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo y ella se iría, pero que tal si no quiero un acuerdo?, y si no quiero que se valla?, no es que hablemos tanto pero siento que me hace bien su compañía, siento que la conozco de antes, lo que es raro ya que nunca me había pasado antes, veo las intenciones de mi madre, quiere que nos enamoremos, lo veo, ella cree que la princesa es la chica perfecta, digo es ultra inteligente, compasiva, muy hermosa y es astuta, y ya estoy babeando por ella de nuevo, aaaaa la odio, porque me es tan difícil conquistarla a ella? a otras chicas les guiño el ojo y se desmayan los hago con está y se ríe de mi en mi cara, ella me lo está haciendo difícil, pero me gustan los desafíos.

Luego comenzó una tormenta, bueno no son exactamente igual estas son algo más sangrientas, llueve algo de lava a veces y hay unos truenos que hasta a mi me asustan a veces, bueno ya son las nueve, significa que la princesa debe estar durmiendo, lo que significa que yo la podre observar como un spicopata como suelo hacerlo y ella jamas se enterara del poder que tiene sobre mi, jajajaja, soy un genio.

Como me era de costumbre entre y me pose en la ventana, ella se veía igual de frágil que siempre, se veía tan tierna, nada que ver con la bestia que era de día, tiene una personalidad muy explosiva para ser tan pequeña y rosada, no pude evitar notar que estaba durmiendo con un camisón rosado en vez de la polera que mi prima había mencionado que le había dado, bueno, no es de mi incumbencia, de pronto sonó un trueno ella despertó y me vio en el techo se ruborizo mucho y yo no sabia que hacer estaba asustado, me des concentre y caí del techo, frente a ella.

PB: (Enojada) Que haces acá?

Marshall: Cumplí tus deseos realidad, se que estabas soñando con migo, y acá estoy (Lo dice con un tono seductor y con una pose de casanova)

PB: (Frunce el seño furiosa) Marshall, pero que irrespetuoso eres con la gente.

Marshall: (Comprendió que de verdad la había hecho enojar), si tienes razón fue algo inadecuado, mejor me voy, bueno nos vemos mañana en la cena que dará mi madre, espero que encontremos una solución para que te puedas ir y volver a tu rosado y asqueroso mundo de dulces. (Se dirige a la puerta pero un pequeño y rosado brazo lo detiene)

PB: No me dejes por favor (Lo dice muy asustada)

Marshall: Que? te da miedo una pequeña tormenta?, jaja no me hagas reír (Se detuvo cuando vio que de verdad le aterraban las tormentas ) (Se acerca a la joven de dulce y se sienta en su cama) Perdón no quería...

PB: No importa, (Suena un rayo a lo cual ella se asusta y lo abraza y ambos se sonrojan mucho) Perdón es que el dia que mi padre murió en esa batalla estaba lloviendo y yo era una niña, desde hay me dan miedo als tormentas, me recuerdan lo sola que estoy sin el.

Marshall: (La mira a los ojos y le da la mano) Hey, tu no estas sola tienes a todos tus amigos, ya sabes a Finn, a Jake, a Marcelin, mentita y a mi.

PB: A ti?, Que significa eso, de repente nos hicimos mejores amigos o algo así?

Marshall: Mmmm yo (Muy nervioso), vamos se que tu también sientes algo así como amistad por mi, se que te agrado, no fijas que no, se que muy en el fondo te gusta que te acose

PB: Jajaja No se de que me estas hablando, pero se que a ti en el fondo se que te gusta tenerme acá, veo que alegro tu día y veo como te preocupas por mi.

Marshall: Ja, yo no me preocupo por nadi (La joven le tapa la boca antes de terminar su frase)

PB: Gracias por preocuparte por mi, y ayudarme con todo esto, sin ti estaría aterrada, y...y gracias por estar hay.

Marshall: (Se sonroja al ver que la joven le sonríe) Bueno mañana tenemos una importante cena, sera mejor que te duermas, ya sabes descansa yo estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo.

PB: (Le agarra la camisa y muy roja le dice) Quédate con migo está noche

Marshall: (No pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara) Como usted ordene princesa.

PB: No, no me mires así, que me pones nerviosa.

Marshall: (Se acuesta a su lado) No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Y así la joven se quedo dormida en los brazos del apuesto vampiro, y este no pudo dormir porque la observo durante cada segundo juntos...


End file.
